


Drei Wünsche... aus'm Kühlschrank

by DieLadi



Category: Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Gen, Humor, bezieht sich auf "Leider Lustig"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Das hier passiert, wenn man den Ärger mit den Handwerkern mit ner großen Dosis Marti Fischer bekämpft. Und dabei versehentlich ne Überdosis erwischt ;-) (Bezieht sich auf die Folge "Leider Lustig" vom 29.10.2016)





	Drei Wünsche... aus'm Kühlschrank

**Author's Note:**

> Und er sieht einfach aus wie Gniechel!

Gut, dachte Marti, alles soweit hergerichtet. Studio ist soweit fertig, ich auch.  
Die nächste Folge von „Leider lustig“ kann gedreht werden. Halbe Stunde noch, dann sind die anderen da.

Er geht noch mal die Szenen durch.  
Die Szene, wo er etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank holt.  
Ach, hat irgendwer dran gedacht, überhaupt was in den Kühlschrank zu stellen?  
Besser mal nachsehen.

Marti öffnet den Kühlschrank. Der Typ, der da sitzt, reicht ihm ne Flasche.  
„Danke“, sagt Marti. Und schließt die Tür wieder.  
Moment mal.  
WAS?  
Da sitzt 'n Typ im Kühlschrank???

Marti reißt die Tür wieder auf.  
Tatsächlich.  
Aber das ist doch ...  
„Gniechel?“

„Ich bin nicht Gniechel.“  
„Aber du siehst aus wie Gniechel.“  
„Mag sein, ich bin aber nicht Gniechel.“  
Tür wieder zu. Marti holt tief Luft.

Tür wieder auf.  
Der Typ ist noch da.  
„Was machst du in meinem Kühlschrank?“  
„Ich bin nicht in deinem Kühlschrank. Ich BIN dein Kühlschrank. Kann ich jetzt in Ruhe weiter abfrieren?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“  
Tür wieder zu.

Tür wieder auf.  
„Warum siehst du aus wie Gniechel?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Kenne keinen Gniechel. Sehe halt aus, wie irgendwer, den du kennst. Und im Kopf hast. So ist das immer.“  
„Aha.“  
„Ja.“  
Tür wieder zu.

Langsam zweifelt Marti an sich.  
Zuviel Bier gestern? Ach nein, ich habe ja gar nichts getrunken.  
Was falsches gegessen?  
Ne, kann auch nicht sein. Tofu kann doch schließlich keine Salmonellen haben ... oder?  
Marti, denk nicht son Blödsinn.  
Mach den Kühlschrank wieder auf.

Tür wieder auf.  
„Was genau machst du da!!!!!“  
„Mann du nervst. Also. Um genau zu sein. Ich bin der Geist des Kühlschranks. Und wenn du mich raus lässt, kann ich dir drei Wünsche erfüllen.“  
„Na, dann komm!“  
Der Typ verdreht die Augen.  
„Du musst am Türgriff reiben. Dann kann ich durch die Lüftungsschlitze nach draußen.“  
Er verdreht die Augen.  
„Menschen. Immer so kompliziert.“

Also reibt Marti am Griff der Kühlschranktür.  
Der Typ (und verdammt, er sieht einfach aus wie Gniechel!!!) kommt tatsächlich durch den Lüftungsschlitz. Erst als graues Dampfwölkchen, dann in Lebensgröße.

„So, nu wünsch ma.“  
Marti überlegt.  
„Mir fällt nix ein...“  
„Geld...? Reichtum...?“  
„Nö, habe was ich brauche.“  
„Ruhm? Ach vergiss es, haste auch schon. Freunde?“  
„Hallo? Habe tolle Freude! Idiot!“  
„Nanana“, knurrt der Geist beleidigt. „Das habe ich gehört! Also was dann? Ne sexy Freundin? Oder auch nen sexy Freund, wenn dir das lieber ist?“  
„Geht dich gar nix an“, motzt Marti. „Und neh, ich will lieber einen Menschen, der mich um meiner selbst Willen lieb hat. Und nicht weil irgendso 'n Zaubertyp (der aussieht wie Gniechel!!!) das gezaubert hat.“  
Marti überlegt.  
„Wie wäre es mit Weltfrieden...“  
„Vergiss es“, sagt der Gniechel, äh, der Geist. „Kann ich nicht. Kann nur Wünsche für dich persönlich.“

Marti denkt weiter nach.  
„Na ja, also, ich glaube, ich hab gar keine Wünsche.“  
Der stöhnt auf.  
„Und wieso haste mich dann aus dem Kühlschrank geholt?“  
„Aber ich dachte, du wolltest das ... endlich befreit, und so ...“  
„Maaannn!“  
Der Gn... Geist schüttelt wieder den Kopf.  
„Was ich will ist, einfach nur meinen Job machen. In Ruhe abfrieren. IM Kühlschrank. Kann ich dann bitte...?“  
„Na ja, meinetwegen, mach doch was du willst.“

Der Gn...Geist kräuselt sich wieder zu so ner grauen Dampfwolke.  
Und entschwindet durch den Lüftungsschlitz.  
In den Kühlschrank.

Marti sitzt auf seinem Stuhl.  
Und starrt das Ding an.  
Dann nimmt er sein Handy.  
Ruft Gniechel an.  
„Hi Gniechel, du ich muss eben im Studio eingeschlafen sein. Ich hab was irres geträumt.Hör mal zu...“  
„Hatschi...!“  
„Was? Gniechel...?“  
„Hatschi! Ich glaube, ich habe mich erkältet.“

„Neeeeiiiinnnn!“  
Marti lässt das Handy fallen.

Als die Kollegen kurze Zeit später ins Studio kommen, sitzt Marti, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, am Tisch und pennt.  
Die Kollegen grinsen.  
Sie wecken ihn.  
Marti erzählt von seinem Traum. Und er muss hinterher zugeben:  
Der Traum war bekloppt.  
Aber leider lustig.


End file.
